


For wiping your sorrows away...

by orphan_account



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Masturbation, before basil goes missing, omori bein a creep, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Omori spends some time in white space.
Relationships: Basil/Omori (OMORI)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	For wiping your sorrows away...

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone mentioned in this story is 18+, regardless of canon or assumed age

There was a certain set of activities that Omori did throughout the long days in white space, if you could even call them days.

Journaling on his laptop, drawing in his sketchbook, petting his cat (when she was there, sometimes she randomly disappeared into the blindingly white abyss), and simply laying on the ground to stare up at the ceiling (wherever it was).

The routine was nice, but on this particular occasion Omori found himself craving... _something else_.

He looked up from the static-covered screen of his laptop, having just finished yet another journal entry, when he eyed the box of tissues that sat at the corner of his personal purgatory. He knew what they were for, and he had used them for their intended purpose many times, leaving them to disintegrate outside of the black border. However, he wondered if it would be wrong to indulge himself a bit. 

He decided to give it a try, it couldn't hurt, right?

Delicately but quickly plucking a tissue out of the box and setting it beside him, he knew he couldn't take too long or his friends on the other side of the menacing white door would start to wonder why he's taking so long.

Omori had always thought of sexual urges as an annoying fact of human life at his age (well, if he could even be considered a human) that should be ignored, despite how intense they may be. Even in his deteriorating mental state, the feelings still presented themselves somehow, and he thought that maybe this one time would satisfy his mind for a while.

He laid down on the ground slowly, as if trying to be quiet. Even though he was alone, he didn't want to make a scene. Hooking his thumbs inside the waistband of his shorts, he pulled them down and kicked them off his legs, leaving him in his plain black boxers that were soon tugged down about halfway down his legs. He didn't like the feeling of being completely naked.

Ghosting his fingertips around the tip of his dick, he was hesitant to touch it, for fear of it being overly sensitive. In this aspect, he was right. As soon as he properly wrapped his hand tightly around it, he shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. He was more pent up than he thought.

Slowly and lightly he began to pump his half-hard dick to life, trying to come with the least amount of effort possible, to avoid regret later and get this over with before his friends decide to knock on the door to check on him. He subconsciously sped up his pace as his mind wandered, trying so desperately to focus on the intense pleasure he was bringing himself with his own hand. He thought of aubrey, he knew she had a crush on him and it was adorable how protective she was and how she would stay by his side always. He basked in the thought of her has his eyes rolled back and beads of pre began to form at the head of his dick. He thought of basil, how he would-

He clamped his legs shut.

Dammit.

Not basil.

Anyone but basil.

Not the innocent, shy, surprisingly attractive, gardener boy that his thoughts came back to every time he tried to think about something else.

Even omori himself was surprised at the depravity of his own thoughts, but he settled on the idea since it sent a wave of tingles down his spine.

He closed his eyes as his hand continued to spread the pre up and down his shaft, eyes fluttering shut at random intervals when the pleasure became too much.

Just the other day, basil and omori had been alone together at basil's house in headspace, they preferred to stay in sometimes rather than partake in whatever crazy idea the others had conjured up. No words passed between them, just a silent understanding as basil tended to the potted plants decorating his house and omori skimmed through the pile of magazines next to basil's bed. As he watched basil slowly move from shelf to shelf, making his rounds and watering each plant with the utmost care, his mind wandered dangerously. It felt wrong to think of him in this way, but as long as no one else knew, it was okay, right?

He wanted to badly to kiss him hard up against the wall, to watch him become a flustered mess and listen to the pleads flowing from his lips. He wanted to look down into his sky blue eyes, and feel the smaller boy press up against him, wanting more. 

Omori snapped back to his current state, feeling his hips begin to thrust up into his grip, nearing his climax. His fantasies of basil sent waves of heat straight down to his dick, each movement of his hand threatening to send him reeling over the edge.

He grabbed for the tissue he had laid out beforehand, holding it ready even though his hand shook from the coldness of the floor and the pleasure-induced haze that fogged his mind.

The image of basil looking up at him from below, being helplessly pinned to the bed by his wrists and struggling against him even though he wanted it as much as omori did, entered his mind and that was it.

He arched his back off of the cold floor and came hard as he scrambled to hold the tissue to catch the sticky white fluid. He took a deep breath and sat up, it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

Sighing to himself, he discarded the wad of tissue outside the black border, and watched it dissolve into the hard and unwelcoming floor. It would be a miracle if he could even look basil in the eyes after that.

**Author's Note:**

> First smutfic on the fandom tag lets go!!


End file.
